It's A Wonderful Life
by MandyCakes
Summary: Ugly Betty version of the classic movie. Just when Daniel thought life was at its worst, he realized the value of what he had.
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty.

**A/N: **Ugly Betty version of the classic movie. Just when Daniel thought life was at its worst, he realized the value of what he had.

* * *

**Somewhere far away, up above the starry night sky...  
**

_"Hello Joseph. Trouble?"_

_"Looks like we'll have to send someone down. Lots of people asking for help for a man named Daniel Meade," Joseph answered._

_"Ah yes...Daniel Meade. Tonight's the night isn't it. Who's turn is it?"_

_"That's why I came sir. I believe it's Gabrielle's turn again," Joseph replied._

_"Oh. She still hasn't gotten her wings yet, has she?"_

_Joseph shook his head. "Very well then. Send for Gabrielle..."_

_"You sent for me sir?" Gabrielle arrived in a matter of moments, looking anxious as she stared up at her superiors. _

_"Yes. A man named Daniel Meade needs your help. Tonight, in just a few short hours, he'll seriously think about throwing away God's greatest gift," Joseph informed her._

_"Oh dear...his life. Well I've got to hurry then," she started to leave. "You'll spend the next few hours getting acquainted with Mr. Meade."_

_"Sir. If I am to accomplish this mission, would I be able to earn my wings? I mean...it has been 50 years. Some of the others are starting to talk," Gabrielle explained._

_"Gabrielle, you do a good job with Daniel Meade and you'll get your wings," the wiser angel promised with a smile._

_"Oh thank you...thank you."_

_"Alright then...sit down," Joseph told her. _

_"Sit down? But-"_

_"If you're going to help this man, you might want to know something about him first," Joseph said, shaking his head. _

_"Oh yes. Of course."_

_"Good. Now close your eyes..."_

_Where are we going?" Gabby turned toward her superior. "Manhattan," the older man answered with a grin. _

_"New York? Why?"_

_"So you can get your wings."_

_- - -_

**New York, August 2, 1976**

A young man leans down to his wife, sitting up in the hospital bed. "He's beautiful, Bradford," the young woman beamed as she held the new baby in her arms. "Yes, he is. He's got your nose," the man named Bradford noticed. "But your eyes. Just like his big brother," she kissed the baby's forehead.

_"Who are these people?" Gabrielle curiously asked, shifting nervously in the small room, invisible to the couple before her. "Just wait," Joseph said, "you'll see."_

"I suppose he does," Bradford beamed with pride. "What should we name him?" she looked at her husband expectantly.

"Well we know the middle name but I'm not sure about the first. I liked what you said a few months ago," he said. "Daniel? He does look like a Daniel," she grinned. "It's settled then. Welcome to the world Daniel Bradford Meade," his father looked over his mother's shoulder with pride, as the baby let out a big yawn.

**Manhattan**

**June 12, 1982**

"Daddy!" Daniel ran as quickly down the steps as his legs would carry him. He finally caught up to his older brother and father.

Bradford Meade turned around, looking down into his wistful blue eyes. "I wanna come, Daddy! I wanna come!" Daniel tugged on his father's hand. "I'm sorry son. You're too little. Maybe next time," Bradford told him, wrapping an arm around Alex and guiding him through the front door. Daniel's big pools of blue welled with tears, as he ran to the large window in the sitting area. He leaned his forehead against the window, watching his dad and older brother drive away.

"Daniel?" Claire touched her son's small shoulder, spinning him around to face her. Daniel wiped at his face and sniffled. "He wouldn't let me go, mommy. He promised," the little boy pouted, giving his mother a hug. "I know son. It's okay," she patted his back. "Hey. How about you and I go get some ice cream? Huh?" Daniel nodded solemnly at her request, glancing back at the window once more as they walked away.

**1989**

Bradford glared at the sheet of paper, crumbling it up. He sat his drink down, and turned toward his son. "Three C's again. How many times have I told you not to show your face around here when you bring home grades like that?" Bradford yelled. "But Dad-" Daniel began.

"I don't wanna hear it. Your brother brings home straight A's semester after semester. How hard can it really be? Can't you do anything right?" Bradford threw the paper in the roaring fireplace, and Daniel forced himself not to cry. He should have been used to it by now. The criticism and constant comparisons to the brother he'd never live up to. Still, his words hurt. "I tried," Daniel said in a small voice, avoiding the eyes of his father. "No you didn't. Your brother- he tries. He works hard. Alex will amount to something. You, on the other hand-" the older man poured himself some scotch, "are lazy."

**1993**

"Partaay!!!" a young man announced, a few six-packs in his arms. "Thanks, man," Daniel grabbed a beer and took a big gulp. "Daniel," he heard a female voice call.

_"Who's that?" Gabrielle asked. "Daniel's first girlfriend. The first of many," Joseph explained._

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss. "So...did you clear it with your parents to go up to their cabin this weekend?" the young lady asked mischievously. "Yeah," Daniel lied, "it's all ours," he grinned deviously, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

**1998**

"Congratulations, little brother," Alex Meade gave his younger brother a hug. Daniel returned it with a grin, catching his father's stern gaze from across the large room. "Thanks," Daniel answered, taking a small sip of his drink. Alex furrowed his brow, "dude what's wrong? It's not everyday you get a degree from Harvard," he lightly punched him in the arm. Daniel chuckled lightly, shaking his head slightly. "It's like it'll never be enough, you know. I can't do anything to please him," Daniel replied honestly.

Alex let out a sigh, nodding in understanding. "You know how he is. He's not exactly a guy who wears emotions on his sleeve. Don't let _him _ruin your day. Just know that we're all proud of you. Especially me," he told him. Daniel broke into a small smile.

"Thanks Alex. That means a lot."

**2004**

Daniel opened the front door to his childhood home, still wondering what was so urgent. "Mom?" he called out, glancing around the living room. He finally found both of them in the study, mom curled up on the sofa nursing a glass of scotch, his father sitting in his favorite chair with his head in his hands. "Dad?" his heart thumped in his ears. Something wasn't right.

Bradford looked up, realizing he was there. Claire didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"You'd better sit down," Daniel did as he was told. "We got word today that your brother- that Alex was badly injured. He had some sort of accident on the slopes. They tried to revive him, but... he was already gone. Alex is gone," Bradford whispered the last three words.

Daniel swallowed hard, the blood draining from his face. He felt sick. Tears filled his eyes and he shook his head. "No...this can't be happening..."

**2006**

"Excuse me, Mr. Meade. Hi...I just wanted to come in and introduce myself personally. I'm Betty Suarez. It's an pleasure to meet you," she smiled broadly, extending her hand.

"Hi Betty," Daniel shook her small hand, still flabbergasted by his first meeting as editor-in-chief. "Um...who do you work for?" he inwardly cringed at her choice of attire.

"I...work for you. I'm your new assistant." She beamed up at him, braces and all. Her excitement matched his confusion.

- - -

'I quit!' Betty's words echoed in Daniel's head, as did the look in her eyes and how he felt knowing he made her feel like that. What kind of person was he? He rested his face in his hands, hoping with all his heart that Betty reconsidered the assistant position. As if on cue, his blackberry vibrated against his nightstand. It was her.

"Hello?" he answered the phone fairly quickly, a sharp contrast of how he usually reacted to most females. Hopefully he didn't sound too anxious. "Hi. Daniel? It's Betty," he could hear movement on the other side of the phone. "Hey. How are you?" Daniel rolled his eyes as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 'It's 12:30 in the morning and that's the best I can do?' "I'm fine. I've given what you said a lot of thought. And... I decided to come back."

Daniel let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh, this is great, Betty. I promise this is going to be worth it. Thank you," he smiled genuinely for the first time in awhile.

"You're welcome. See you bright and early."

"Sure thing. Goodnight."

-

_"Wow. That was surely admirable of Daniel, going to Betty's place to apologize and putting himself out there like that. Especially after what he did," Gabrielle observed. "Indeed," Joseph replied, watching as Daniel let out a sigh and slipped under his comforter, still wearing a small smile. "She seems to bring out a side of him that no one ever sees," she noted. Joseph nodded, "Well there's plenty more where that came from."_

* * *

_**This chapter may be a little slow, but things will speed up soon enough! Stay tuned...and as always review!**_


	2. Like Peas and Carrots

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews everyone!

* * *

**Manhattan, January 2008**

"We did good didn't we?" Daniel's eyes swept down his assistant's face, relishing in her bright smile.

"Yes, we did," Betty beamed, "and I just want to say, on behalf of all girls who wear over-sized t-shirts to pool parties...thank you, Daniel." He gazed down at her, the appreciation in her eyes and look on her face sped his heart up a bit. She looked absolutely wonderful. Daniel averted his gaze as his breath caught in his throat at the thought. He let out a small sigh, meeting her brown eyes again.

"It was my pleasure," he replied, his mouth suddenly feeling devoid of moisture. He extended his arm to her with a grin, in an effort to break the silence. Betty gladly accepted, and walked up the runway with him, as he ignored the raging butterflies in his stomach.

**April 24, 2010**

**Apartment of Betty Suarez**

Betty sat a couple of gifts down on the table, turning to watch Daniel close the door behind him. "You want me to sit this in here?" he motioned to the birthday cake he held on his right arm. "Yeah, that's fine," she nodded.

"Daniel I can't thank you enough for the party. You really made my birthday unforgettable," she smiled up at him, suddenly feeling shy around her best friend.

"You know you don't have to thank me. I wanted to do this...you deserve it. Plus... it's all worth it if I get to see that smile on your face," Daniel explained, his heart leaping into his chest as she tip-toed to give him a hug. Her hair brushed up against his neck. He subtly breathed in, the light mango scent automatically becoming his favorite. Betty started to pull away, and he reluctantly loosened the grip he had on her. He stared into her eyes, studying them carefully. It seemed like her chocolate depths went on forever.

"You're a great friend, Daniel," Betty broke the silence, grinning up at him.

"Guess I'm just trying to be more like you," he replied.

"That's… what makes it so hard for me to tell you this," Betty started fidgeting with her hands and bit her lower lip. Daniel frowned. "What is it? You're making me nervous," he watched her. This was obviously big news. "I've been offered another job."

Daniel felt his heart sink. The last few minutes surely had brought on a whirlwind of emotions. "You what? Where?"

"The New York Review," she told him, wishing she could ignore the hurt expression on his face.

"Wow. Betty…that's…great," he forced himself to smile. He was happy for her. He really was…he just-

"So you're going to take it, I assume?"

"I'm leaning towards yes. It is a great opportunity," she shrugged, watching him nod. "Well...you know I support you in whatever you choose. It doesn't sound like you should pass this up," Daniel nervously tapped his hand on a table chair.

"_What's wrong with him?" Gabrielle wondered, looking at the anxious young man. _

"_He's nervous. He doesn't want Betty to leave because they've gotten so close, but he also isn't the kind of person that would hold her back," Joseph explained._

Betty studied his demeanor for few moments, frowning. "What is it?"

"It's..." he started to say nothing, but saw the look in her eyes. She knew him too well to believe that. "You know I don't want you to go. Things wouldn't be the same without you," Daniel admitted, seeing a small grin pulling at her lips. "I wouldn't either," he added, locking eyes with her.

"You wouldn't?" she questioned, subconsciously playing with the lace fringe of her undershirt.

"No. Even though you're not my assistant anymore, knowing you're in close proximity..." he shrugged, "oh I don't know. Makes me feel at ease, I guess." Daniel gave her a lopsided grin, the kind smitten schoolboys wear after a first kiss.

Betty fiddled with her hands and glanced down at them. "Well if I did take the job, it's not like I'd be a world away. Manhattan isn't that big, ya know. Just a lot of people. We'd still see each other," she pushed her frames up the bridge of her nose. He'd miss seeing her do that.

"I suppose you may have a point," Daniel stepped a few inches closer to her.

"I know I have a point," Betty crossed her arms over her chest, doe brown eyes staring directly up into his blue. Daniel smiled at her attempt at a smart ass remark, noting how cute she looked. He noticed a couple eyelashes about to fall into the chocolate heaven known as her eyes. Lucky bastards.

"You have a lash right here," he pointed to it on his eye, watching her unsuccessfully wipe at it a few times.

"Here," Daniel removed her glasses and brushed his thumb against her eyelid, resting his hand under her chin.

"Did you get it?" she reopened her eyes, suddenly realizing she was close enough to see her reflection in his eyes and smell the remnants of his aftershave. Daniel realized he may have been invading her personal space and widened the small gap between them.

"Yep," he handed red rimmed glasses back to her. "Thanks," she gave him a smirk, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He focused his eyes back on her, reaching out and squeezing her shoulders gently. "Look Betty, it'd be crazy of you to give this opportunity up. It's a once in a lifetime thing. I just want you to know...having you as my assistant was truly a godsend. I wouldn't have survived without you there. You already know that, but it doesn't hurt to hear it," he grinned at her. "But having you as a friend- I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Betty swallowed hard, humbled by the honesty in his eyes and touched by his sincerity. She walked into his arms, allowing them and the scent of cologne to encircle her. Betty released a content sigh.

"Thanks Daniel," she leaned back to look at him but didn't break the embrace, "you're the best, too."

_"What's going on?" Gabrielle wondered. "Things are about to change," Joseph promised.  
_

_- - - - -_

_**Next chapter up soon :0) Happy Holidays!**  
_


	3. The Confusing Part

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty.

**A/N: **Glad everyone is loving this story...I'm still writing it, but I already think it's taken its place as my favorite. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**_July 2010_**

"Thanks jeanette. Oh and make sure Keith finishes that article by Thursday. I wanna put a rush on this thing," Betty told her assistant, who hurriedly walked back to her desk. "Sure Betty," she heard Jeanette say as she was sitting back down at her desk. "Umm...Betty?"

"Yes?" Betty didn't look up from her schedule. "You have Daniel Meade on line 1," Jeanette said. "Oh," Betty gave a brief smile, "thanks, I got it. Hello?"

"Hey superwoman. What are you doing?" his voice immediately calmed her nerves.

"Uh...I'm a little busy. I'm feeling frazzled today because I have a few deadlines to meet," Betty put a hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples.

"I know how you feel. You'll get through though," Daniel reassured her.

"Why are you calling me on my work phone anyway? What's up with you?" Betty leaned back in her chair.

"Well I'm kind of busy myself today. We had a run through first thing this morning and I have a few meetings this afternoon. I was calling to see if you wanted to meet me for lunch," he suggested.

"I wish I could...i'll probably end up having Jeanette get some takeout..." Betty paused, wishing she had more hours in the day. "What about Thursday?" she suggested.

"No good for me, I have to go out of town," he replied.

Betty sighed, "Geez. I don't think our schedules will ever be in sync."

"Guess it's a good thing I thought to bring some lunch to your office today then, huh?" she could hear him smirking through the phone.

"What?" she sat the phone down and walked out to where Jeanette's desk was. Daniel stood by it, holding his cell phone and wearing a smile.

"Hi," he greeted her, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. This was a surprise to say the least.

"I'm here for lunch. Knowing you, we won't get to go out for lunch until Thanksgiving, so I figured bringing the restaurant to you would expedite the process."

Betty shook her head and chuckled at him. Jeanette glanced knowingly between the two with a smirk. "I'll hold your calls, Betty," she told her.

"Thanks," she replied, though her attention hadn't left the blue eyes of her unexpected guest. "It wouldn't have been Thanksgiving," Betty grinned, leading him into her office and closing the door.

"Wow. Now this is livin' right here," Daniel glanced around at the decor, dodging Betty's hand. "What? This is nice. It's not you though, too many neutral tones," he smirked, pulling out the contents of the bag.

"If memory serves me correctly, that smells like my favorite pasta from my favorite place..." Betty raised an eyebrow.

"Your memory is pretty intact, my dear," he sat the food on the small round table in the corner of her office and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you. How did you know I was craving chicken parm?" she put a napkin on her lap as he made himself comfortable in the opposite chair.

"Well let's see...this is the day of the week that ends with the word day right?" he questioned jokingly, watching her roll her eyes.

"Okay, maybe I'm always in the mood for pasta," Betty grinned at him.

"I know everything about you, remember?" he reminded her with a small smile, meeting her gaze. She had twirled some spaghetti around her fork and held it above her plate, studying him.

"Yeah...I guess you do," she broke eye contact, taking the bite off the fork. The moment was gone as soon as it came, but Betty still felt it. The knot in her stomach wasn't hunger. It was something else.

Something she'd have to decipher when she wasn't shoving delicious carbs down her throat.

- - - - - -

**November 12, 2010**

"AaaCHOO!" Daniel brought the kleenex to his nose just in time. "AAACHOO!" Another sneeze made every bone in his body ache. This wasn't just your average everyday cold. He had the flu and he knew it.

Man, he hated being sick. He yawned and pulled the blanket around him some more. Was the heat even on? He grabbed the now lukewarm theraflu drink off the table and brought it to his lips.

"Ugh," he cringed. Needed some honey. Too bad he couldn't move.

_Knock-Knock-Knock_.

Daniel slowly turned his sore head towards the door. Only one person had that knock. It happened to be the one person he wanted to see, so he forced himself up. A wave of dizziness swept through him and he held on to the couch for support.

_Knock-Knock-Knock._

"I'm coming," he said tiredly, although it sounded a bit like, "I'm cobing" because of his congestion. He'd made it to the door after what felt like an eternity, unlocking it and opening it carefully. Betty stood on the other side, her smile immediately turning into her classic worried face.

"Hi Beddy," he moved aside, letting her in.

"Aww, Daniel. You look awful," she sat whatever was in the bag down and put her hand to his forehead. "Ahh! Cold hand!" Daniel moved away from her touch.

"Oh, sorry," Betty blushed sheepishly. "You told me you just had a cold," she looked at him sternly, hanging her coat up.

"Well...I thought I did," he sniffled, tightening his robe around him and making his way to the couch. She washed her hands and warmed them a bit.

"When's the last time you took your temperature?" she asked coming towards him.

"Beddy wait! Don't cob any closer," he held a hand out. "I don't want you to get this."

Betty craned her neck to the side, looking at him sympathetically. "Don't worry about me, I have an immune system of steel. And unlike _some_ people, I wasn't too stubborn to get my flu shot this year," Betty sat next to him, bringing her hand to his forehead.

"You know how I feel aboud needles," Daniel gave her a serious glance.

"Daniel, you're burning up," she sighed. "Have you taken anything?" she glanced at the theraflu box on the table and picked up his mug, carrying it into the kitchen.

"You do realize you have to drink all of this while it's hot don't you?" she smirked, putting it into the microwave. Daniel shrugged, "you know I'm not a fan of reading directions."

He heard her let out a snort, "yep...that's common knowledge. I brought you some soup, but you need to drink this first," she put some honey into the mug and stirred it a few times.

Daniel watched her from his position on the couch, smiling at this. "Hey, whad are you dressed up for?" he frowned as she walked back towards him, wondering how he didn't notice her knee length black dress as soon as she stepped in. She looked breathtaking...which probably wasn't safe in his condition.

"Thank you," he took the drink from her and sipped the hot liquid. "Well...I actually kind of have a dinner date. I wanted to check on you first, but I'm not sure if I should leave now," Betty answered, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

A date? Daniel almost choked. "A date?" he reiterated his thought. "I didn'd know you were seeing anyone," Daniel wondered if his facial expression paralleled what he was feeling inside.

"I'm not really. I met him about a month ago. His name's Jacob. He works at the Review with me." For some reason Daniel's gaze was making her feel guilty. Maybe because his eyes were red and watery and he was giving her the puppy look.

"Oh," Daniel nodded and continued to sip his drink.

"But I don't want to leave you here by yourself. Besides, it's been a long week and I'm tired and-"

"No, Beddy. Don't stay because of me. I feel ...AACHOO!" he grabbed some more tissue. "I feel bedder already," he blew his nose, not missing the skeptical look from the woman beside him.

"Nonsense. It's freezing outside anyway. Plus, you know you're absolutely helpless when you're sick," Betty grinned at him, making him smirk.

She did have a good point. And he could use some company. And she wouldn't be dining with whats-his-face-at-the-review. He started to open his mouth to protest again, but she put a finger to it, already on the phone to cancel her date.

"All done," she announced with a smile, making something inside of Daniel do a little flip. She removed her heels and sat back down.

"Now finish drinking that so I can put you to bed," she said and Daniel's mind started thinking of wildly inappropriate scenarios with that statement. "I mean...you know. So you can get some rest," Betty restated. Daniel didn't miss the faint blush on her cheeks as she searched for the remote. She was cute when she got embarrassed, he remembered, turning his attention back to the warm liquid in his mug.

He could get used to this. Someone fussing over him, he corrected his thought. Not Betty always being there. Or having her take care of him. That's not what he meant.

- - - - - -

**December 23, 2010**

"Keep 'em closed," Daniel warned, closing the front door of his condo. "Daniel, I have a blindfold on. Not much to see here," Betty replied, with a laugh. "Very good point, Suarez. Okay sit down right here," she did as she was told. Daniel glanced around, making sure everything was in place.

"I can't take the suspense, come on!" she smiled. He sat next to her and removed the blindfold. She let out a gasp at the candlelit dinner set on the table before her. "Oh my gosh! Daniel! Is this for me?" Betty grinned widely.

"It sure is," he smirked at her expression. "Did you really cook all of this?" Betty was amazed. He nodded, puffing his chest out a bit with pride. "Daniel, you barely know your way around the kitchen," she raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well I can't tell you _everything_. Then I wouldn't be able to see the shock and awe on your face," he told her. She laughed at this, still blown away by what he'd done. "Wow...well it smells delicious," she gave him a huge smile. "Thanks. But before we eat, I've got something else for you," he reached over to the other side of the compact table, handing her a small box.

Betty glanced at him uncertainly. "What's this?" she asked, her eyes searching his. "Open it," he told her. She unwrapped the box, careful not to make a big mess with the paper. Her eyes got big and she put her hand to her mouth in awe. "Oh my...Daniel. I can't accept this. This must of cost you a fortune..." she gaped at the expensive gold earrings inside the Bulgari case.

"They're beautiful," she admired the pearl and blue topaz pendants. "Good. I'm glad you like them. And they're a Christmas gift. Don't worry about the cost," he reassured her.

"I don't know what to say," she looked up at him, unshed tears in her brown eyes. "Thank you Daniel," she leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're quite welcome," Daniel told her, as her gaze locked with his. His cool demeanor was a contrast to the whirlwind inside. Betty glanced back down at the earrings and back at him, the two sitting in silence for a few moments. "You're probably wondering what this is about," he said, letting out a sigh.

"Well," she blushed, "maybe. A little."

Daniel grinned at her bad attempt to lie, sitting upright in his chair. "We've been friends for...what? Five years?" She nodded, "well four and half if you want to get technical, but yes," she smiled and he couldn't help but to smile back. He had to stop letting her do that when he was trying to be serious. "And you know how much I care about you. How much you mean to me, right?" his palms felt a tad sweaty as she nodded. "Well...I umm..." Daniel took a big gulp of the water he'd poured earlier, his mouth suddenly dry as a desert. He stood from his chair, walking over to the window.

"The thing is Betty... I feel like something's been happening between us...for awhile now. I was in denial about it at first but...I'm not anymore," he admitted, turning around to face her.

"I have feelings for you. I don't wanna just be your friend anymore." He heard himself let out a sigh, not realizing he'd been holding it. "It took me a long time to be able to admit that to myself, but I'm glad I did," Daniel glanced at the hardwood floor and back to her brown eyes, waiting for a response. Maybe he'd said too much.

"I mean-I'll completely understand if you don't...you know, feel-"

"Daniel," she interrupted his rambling, standing up."That's not it. That's not it at all. What you're feeling...it's not one-sided," Betty grinned, and his heart was beating normally again. She took a few steps toward him.

"It's not?" he asked, swallowing over a lump in his throat.

She shook her head,"definitely not. It's hard to pretend I don't feel a certain way when you're nearby. Or that I don't miss you when we both get busy and don't see each other for weeks," the admission struck a chord with him.

"Me too," he said, realizing that sounded weird. "I mean, I...think about you all the time. When I'm with you and when I'm not. But maybe you're in my head for a reason."

Daniel watched her lips turn upward in a smirk, her eyes fixated on his. He loved when she looked at him like that, with a mysterious glint in her eyes. It made her all the more mesmerizing to him. "Well...whatever this is, it's not going away anytime soon."

He grabbed her hands, placing them in his. "I don't think I want it to," Daniel told her.

* * *

**Some of you may have wanted a kiss at the end, but I decided to end it there. Don't worry, plenty of kisses in future chapters :0)**


	4. What God Has Joined Together

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty.

**A/N: **Hope you're ready for all the DettyLove in this chapter...I didn't realize how long it was until I put all the segments together...sorry this one was delayed a bit...I was making some edits. Please enjoy!

* * *

**February 5, 2011**

Daniel glanced back at his watch impatiently. He knew Betty was running late, but she wasn't ever _this_ late. He glanced back into the restaurant, knowing if she didn't come soon they'd lose their lunch reservation. Daniel pulled out his phone, hitting her speed dial. He was halfway through her voice message when he spotted her walking toward him. He ended the call, smiling at her, then immediately realizing something was wrong when her smile failed to reach her eyes.

"Hey," Betty greeted him with a hug, making an attempt to avoid his eyes. Daniel leaned down to kiss her, but met her cheek instead. Had he done something wrong?

"Hey. What took you so long? I was getting worried," he rested his hand on the small of her back, leading her inside.

"Oh. I just umm...got caught up with something at work last minute," she hastily explained, sitting down at the table. Daniel eyed her carefully, sitting across from her. Had she been crying?

"Okay, I can tell something's bothering you...what is it?" he reached for her hands. Betty released a sigh, shaking her head slightly. She reached into her large purse, pulling out a magazine. On the cover in the left corner, a picture of Daniel following a tall brunette out of a restaurant with the caption,'Daniel Meade slips back into playboy habits'.

He picked the magazine up and frowned. "Betty, this is a picture of me and Gloria Borjon. The new EOC of Elle France...I told you about the dinner with her, remember?"

"I know who it is... everyone just makes such a big deal out of everything," she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "Who cares what the stupid magazines say? You never read that garbage before, why start now?"

Betty shrugged, "I don't...I saw it on one of my coworkers' desks. I didn't know we'd become a topic of discussion at the office." It was Daniel's turn to sigh. He hadn't thought about how it might be affecting her. He'd been dealing with it his whole adult life...he barely paid attention anymore.

"Betty, I'm sorry. I'll make some phone calls and-"

"No. You don't have to do that," she shook her head, eyes focused on her hands.

"Why not?"

"I think...maybe it would be better if- if we weren't a couple anymore," tears had filled her brown depths.

"What?" his eyes searched hers. "I thought we were...I thought things were going good..." Daniel struggled to get his thoughts together.

"They are..." Betty wiped a lone tear away.

"Okay...so what's the problem?"

"Why do you want to be with me, Daniel? You can have anyone you want..." she motioned toward the cover of the magazine.

"Why would I want anyone else?" he questioned.

"Don't say things like that, Daniel..."

Confusion fell upon his features. "Don't say things like what? How I feel?" Her teary eyes found his across the table. He moved to the chair nearest her, putting an arm around her.

"If you really want to end things, just tell me. But... I'd like to know why."

"It's not anything you did, and it's not that I don't want to be with you, because I do. I just don't know if I'm cut out for this," she told him honestly. "All the attention, and the rumors...it's a lot to deal with."

He rested a hand on his chin, his eyes never leaving hers. "I know things are a little crazy right now, but please don't run away from this...from us."

Betty wiped away a tear before it had a chance to fall down her cheek. "That's the last thing I want..." she said softly.

"Betty, I think..." he paused, letting out a deep breath. "I _know_ that I'm falling in love with you...and that scares the hell out of me. But not as much as the thought of being without you does," Daniel swallowed hard, feeling his pulse race. Where he'd found the courage to tell her that he'd never know. Maybe it was one of his better moments, because seconds later Betty said something that made his heart skip a beat.

"I'm scared too. And I don't wanna lose you, because..." her brown eyes left his momentarily, as did the flicker of uncertainty in them. "I love you, Daniel."

Daniel felt his mouth twisting upward in a smirk, as a feeling of happiness overwhelmed him. He didn't want to say much else, as the moment felt surreal to him. Betty clasped her hand tightly around his, and in a millisecond he realized he never wanted her to let go.

**May 12, 2011**

Betty slowly walked down the tastefully decorated hall of the swanky hotel, finally arriving at the room. Daniel had something up his sleeve, that was for sure.

She'd arrived from London a couple of hours ago, a Meade company car and a special note waiting for her when she arrived at JFK. He was being quite mysterious, and while she would normally try to guess what the surprise was, a long flight and ensuing jet-lag was preventing her from doing much thinking. She pulled out the small key, unlocking the door to a very large suite.

The door clicked behind her as she sat her purse down. Red rose petals began at the entryway, her eyes following them until they disappeared into an adjoining room. Betty smirked to herself, walking into the other room.

"Good evening." Daniel greeted her, grinning widely.

"Evening," she replied as she strode toward him, his intense blue eyes never leaving hers. His arms surrounded her small frame as he kissed her tenderly. They slightly pulled apart, a light blush evident on her cheeks. She smiled at the table set for two, the smell of freshly prepared salmon filling her senses.

"Daniel, this is absolutely amazing...it's so romantic. You've really outdone yourself this time. What's the occasion?" Betty's fingers lightly grazed the cotton of his new polo shirt.

Daniel grinned, "we're celebrating you. And your homecoming." She giggled, watching him pour her favorite rose wine into glasses sitting on the small table.

"Homecoming? Daniel, I was only gone for a few weeks. I wasn't on a mission or anything."

"I know," he turned back to her, handing her the flute. "But I can't remember the last time, if any, that we spent so much time apart. Twenty-three days is a long time without seeing you. Felt like I was six and waiting for Christmas to come again." Betty smiled, sitting her drink down and lacing her arms around his neck.

"Aww...well when you put it like that, it does seem a bit unbearable. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," she promised.

"Good...don't think I could handle it otherwise," he leaned his forehead against hers, admiring her eyes in the dimly lit room. "I missed you so much," he says in a breathy voice as his hands glide down her curves.

"I missed you too," she tells him as she feels his lips graze her neck. Her eyes close involuntarily, relishing the nearness of him. She'd missed his lips...he was a master at the craft of using them. She wrapped her arms completely around him, pulling him as close as possible. Their lips enjoy a brief but passionate reunion, interrupted by Daniel pulling away.

"You're so beautiful," she heard him say, but was becoming more and more distracted by his soft kisses. Fresh goosebumps covered her skin as she tiptoed to taste his lips again. Betty moaned slightly as his hands found their way under her shirt.

"Make love to me..." she whispered her request in his ear, leaving soft trails down the nape of his neck.

Daniel cupped his hands around her face, noticing a hint of seductiveness in her gaze. His thumb touched her lips before he hungrily covered them with his own.

Dinner could wait.

**October 4th 2011**

Betty stood on the balcony adjacent to Daniel's office, the light breeze sending a shiver up her spine. She heard someone behind her, the familiar pattern of his footsteps eased her immediately.

"There you are," she heard Daniel say. She turned, grinning as he strode toward her. He took his light jacket off, placing it over her shoulders and rubbing them. Daniel grinned at how small she looked wearing it.

"What are you doing out here? It's almost time to go," he told her.

"I know. I just wanted to step outside for a bit," she replied, the faint smell of his cologne surrounding her as she snuggled into the jacket.

"What were you thinking about? You looked deep in thought," he wondered, gazing into her eyes. That had become one of his favorite pastimes.

"Everything. Us...how far we've come...the journey that's about to begin," Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, the modest-size diamond on her left ring finger catching the city lights ever so slightly.

"We have come a long way, haven't we?" he started feeling nostalgic. She nodded, absently adjusting his tie.

"Yep...and we're going to make each other ridiculously happy," she smirked up at him, making him chuckle.

"I agree. Now let's get out of here...the car's waiting. We don't wanna be late for our own engagement party," Daniel released her, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sure they'd understand..." Betty gave his hand a tug, pulling him back to her without much effort. He smiled down at her, their lips uniting in a series of passionate kisses. She pulled away reluctantly, wiping a trace of lipstick off his mouth.

"Such a naughty girl," he admonished playfully, taking her hand again and leading her off the balcony.

"I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson later..." he mockingly warned her, the blush on her cheeks and huge grin saying more than words ever could.

**January 28, 2012**

He turned around, letting out a ragged breath. There she was, the woman of his dreams. She stood at the end of many rows of white chairs, all decorated with colorful bows.

She looked angelic, the light ocean breeze blowing through her long dark locks, making the silk chiffon dress and veil float seamlessly through the air. With Ignacio on her arm, she glided toward him wearing a radiant smile.

In the back of his mind he registered that a song was playing. 'You and I' by Stevie Wonder...she had donned it their song. It was now more than ever.

The angelic figure finally made it to him after what felt like an eternity. Daniel took Betty's hand after Ignacio gave her away.

The breeze blew again, and Betty put a hand to his cheek. It was only then did he sense the moisture of fresh tears on his face. She was crying too.

"God, you look amazing," he told her, and they both smiled through their happy tears."I love you," Betty whispered.

"I love you too, Betty," he told her, his heart swelling with the undeniable feeling of contentment. They held on to the others hand, turning toward the minister.

"We are gathered here today to join Daniel Bradford Meade and Beatriz Rosalyn Suarez in holy matrimony..."

**June 9, 2012**

Betty paced the wooden floor of their loft, periodically glancing at the timer on the bathroom sink. It felt like the longest three minutes of her life.

"You know doing that won't make time move any faster," Daniel told her, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I know, I know," she sighed, unclasping her hands, "I just want to find out already," her brown eyes looked at him impatiently. He grinned, pulling her over to him.

"Me too." Daniel wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. _DING!_ Betty jumped out of his embrace, biting her lip.

"Do you want me to do it?" he glanced down at his small wife, an uncertain look on her face. She swallowed hard and nodded, watching him walk into the bathroom. He picked up the two small sticks they had used, just in case one didn't work. His back was to her, so she couldn't decipher any emotions on his face.

"What does it say?" she walked closer, trying to glance around him. He turned around calmly, placing them back on the sink.

"I hope you're ready to paint the guest room," a smile broke his cool demeanor.

"What?" she let out a gasp, clinging to his dress shirt.

"We're pregnant, Mrs. Meade," he let out a chuckle at the look of disbelief in her eyes, then absolute happiness.

"Oh my gosh!" Betty squealed in delight, jumping into his arms. He picked her up, kissing her gently. "I can't believe it! We're gonna be parents," her eyes had filled with tears.

"I can believe it," Daniel said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He brought her feet to the ground as she lightly swatted his arm.

"What? I'm surprised I didn't get you pregnant on the honeymoon," they both laughed at this, enclosing their arms around each other. His expression turned serious. They gazed into each others eyes for a few moments, both imagining what the baby would look like.

"If it's a girl, I think she'll have your eyes," he leaned his forehead against hers. She giggled, "and if it's a boy, I'm sure he'll inherit the classic Meade grin. And charm of course."

"Oh of course," he replied. "This means no more running around at your office," Daniel told her, getting an eye roll in response. "Don't give me that look, you need to take it easy. In fact, why don't you take maternity leave now?"

Betty smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, honey. I promise I won't do as much, okay?"

"Okay. Good," he seemed satisfied with her answer, hearing her let out a sigh.

"I'm so happy, Daniel," she tiptoed to meet his lips. "Me too," he grinned, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

**February 20, 2013**

Betty held the small being close to her chest, the tight reflex grip of her tiny fingers around one of Betty's unwavering. The baby let out a big yawn, eyes still tightly closed. Betty rocked gingerly in the corner of the modest room, wondering what she was dreaming about.

Daniel leaned against the doorway of the room, watching the two with a small smile on his face. Betty glanced up when he took a step toward them.

"Why aren't you in bed? You have work in a few hours," she wondered.

He shrugged, "I felt you get up. Couldn't sleep. She's out again, huh?" Daniel asked, standing beside his wife and admiring the tiny creature in her arms.

"Here, I'll lay her down," Daniel bent down, as Betty securely placed her in his arms. She shifted slightly in her peaceful sleep and he smiled. He still couldn't believe he was a father, that he had a part in making something so beautiful. He heard Betty yawn and carefully placed the baby in the bassinet.

"She's so amazing. Little Isabella Rose..." Daniel began, letting out a deep sigh, "you know...it's crazy how much the heart is capable of loving. When I finally realized how I felt about you, I didn't think it was possible to love someone that much...because I love you with everything I have, with all that's inside me. But I was wrong...Isabella makes my heart feel even more full of love. I can't describe it," he looked back over at his tired wife, fresh tears rimming his blue eyes.

She'd stood up, standing beside him and placing a hand on his back. "Trust me. I know exactly how you feel," Betty reassured him.

He turned completely toward her then, kissing her forehead gently and pulling her close. "I'm so exhausted, but I wouldn't trade places with anyone else in the world right now," he heard Betty mumble into his shirt, eliciting a soft chuckle from the man holding her.

Daniel closed his eyes, resting his head on hers. "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

**December 25, 2014**

Daniel woke with a start, glancing at the alarm clock. 6:34. He rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto the Egyptian cotton, feeling Betty shift beside him.

Then he heard the noise again, a strange cackling noise coming from the baby monitor perched beside the alarm clock. He glanced to his right, noting Betty had become really great at faking sleep or she really was _that_ tired. His money was on the latter.

He sat upright, sliding his feet into the bare slippers by the bed and taking the monitor with him down the hall. He peeked in on Isabella, sleeping soundly with her favorite stuffed animal under her arm, light brown tendrils a mess on the pillow.

Daniel then wondered across the hall to see what was eliciting the noise. He glanced down into the crib, laughing quietly to himself. It seemed as if his four month old twin boys had nothing better to do than giggle at each other.

Daniel turned on the mobile, hoping the soft melody would lull them back to sleep for at least 45 minutes.

"You guys are a trip," he told them, eliciting smiles from both. "Please go back to sleep," Daniel whispered, tiptoeing out of their room. He climbed back into bed, resting his arms around Betty's sleeping form.

"You know Brendan and Dillon are still awake right?" he heard her mumble.

"I knew you weren't sleep," he gazed down at her, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

"I almost was," she turned her body so she was facing him.

"Almost doesn't count, sweetheart," he grinned.

"This just means we get to start Christmas off right," she told him mischievously.

"I'm all yours, Mrs. Meade," he kissed her, hearing her giggle.

**March 2, 2015**

"So what is this big news, Daniel? Exactly what are we toasting to tonight? You sounded like you could barely contain yourself on the phone," Betty grinned, watching the bubbly liquid climb to the top of her glass.

"Your husband is officially the CEO of Meade Publications. The board voted on it today," he smiled down at her. She clasped her hands together, letting out a big squeal and wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy. You've worked so hard for this..." she pulled away, admiring him. "I'm so proud of you."

Daniel leaned into her, kissing her gently. "I couldn't have done it without you, Betty," he looked down at his wife adoringly. She rewarded him with a radiant smile and kissed him once more.

**November 30, 2016**

Betty tapped lightly on Daniel's office door, his head turning away from the computer. He smiled at her, standing from his desk.

"Hey sweetie...I was just finishing some stuff up," Daniel got closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders when he noticed something was up.

"What's the matter, baby?" he asked Betty, tilting her chin upward to meet his eyes. She looked at him briefly, then averted her eyes back to his desk. She let out a sigh, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

"I think I'm pregnant," Betty told him quietly. Daniel raised both eyebrows uncertainly.

"You think you're...but you're on the-" he stammered, struggling to find his thoughts.

"I know. I took a pregnancy test yesterday...I didn't want you to worry. It was positive..."

Daniel nodded in understanding, the surprised look still etched on his features. "Wow..." the only words he could muster.

"My sentiments exactly. This couldn't have come at a better time," the sarcasm laced her voice perfectly. Betty had just been promoted senior editor a few months ago, and a baby wasn't in the equation. She still had two year old twin boys running around, and that already kept her on her toes.

A smile played at the corner of Daniel's lips. He stepped closer to the woman in front of him, touching her belly. "It's not the best time, but...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited," he grinned.

Betty rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "That's easy for you to say. You won't be carrying him or her," she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know. We'll work something out. Whatever we need to do...even if it means getting a live-in nanny for a few months after the baby is born," he suggested, getting a skeptical look in return.

"I don't want you to be stressed with work _and_ the baby. And I'm not exactly a stay-at-home dad, so we do need to at least consider it."

"Okay. I'll think about it," she promised with a small smile. "Okay," he replied, letting out a light laugh. She looked at him puzzled, "what's so funny?"

"The fact that I thought it was mom's pot pie making you feel sick on Thanksgiving."

"Well..." she cringed mockingly, eliciting a laugh from him. He tickled her side, finally holding her in a tight embrace.

"So no more deep sighing and worried faces about the baby, alright? If this one is half as great as the others we made together, I'll still be the luckiest man on earth."

Betty smiled at this, allowing her lips to be encased by his in a warm kiss.

**January 8, 2018**

"Hey...you about ready to go?" Daniel called up to his wife. He glanced at his watch impatiently. The charity dinner started in thirty minutes...they really needed to get a move on.

"I guess," he heard her voice call. He knew that voice all too well. He ascended the steps, reaching their bedroom and finding her in front of her turned around once she saw him in the reflection, giving him a smile.

"That's the worst fake smile I've ever seen you give. What is it?" he wondered, seeing all the dresses she must've tried on splayed on the bed.

"Nothing...I just...I look so fat. I _feel_ so fat. I couldn't even fit into the dress I wanted to," her hands glided down the sides of the navy blue form-fitting dress.

"Baby, you're not fat. You know that cute little thing that cries and poops and crawls around? Well that's our _baby_...you know the one you had in July?" Daniel wrapped his arms around her from behind. Betty shook her head, unable to stop from grinning. He could be so silly sometimes.

"Yeah, but that was six months ago...I should be back to my normal size by now," she pouted, turning sideways and studying herself some more.

"Betty, you know I think you're the most beautiful woman in this world. And I'm definitely not saying this because you're my wife, but that dress is hugging some of my favorite spots right now," he kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Okay. You know you're gonna make us late if you keep doing that," she smiled, moaning softly when his lips grazed the back of her neck.

"I know..." Daniel replied, looking at her seductively in the mirror.

"Come on, Meade," she faced him, giving his face a little tap. "We'll finish this later tonight," she promised, tugging on his belt with a sly grin. He groaned, reluctantly following her out of the room. "We'd better."

* * *

**Hope there weren't too many corny moments in there, but I feel like Daniel and Betty would be one of those lovey-dovey couples, that's what made parts of this chapter so easy to write (I'm a romantic). Let me know what you think...next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Let No Man Put Asunder

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty.

**A/N: **Here it is! Another installment...I'll try to have the next chapter of Four Letter Word up by Thursday evening...I'm trying to fine-tune the chapter but I already have my end in sight. Surprisingly, I'm having trouble writing the Matters of the Heart last couple of chapters...weird since the story wasn't difficult to write, but I'll get it up likely next week. Thanks for all the great reviews...you guys are the best!

* * *

_Gabrielle watched, intrigued as the couple before her raised their voices, both seemingly trying to out argue the other. "What's the problem? Why disagree over something so trivial?" Gabrielle wondered, glancing up at Joseph. "Marriage is tough...they take a lot of work, and a lot of compromise. Daniel and Betty's marriage is about to hit a bump in the road...but that's where you come in," Joseph smiled down at her._

**July 16, 2019**

"It's just a stupid party, Betty! Liliana won't even remember it!" Daniel yelled, regretting his choice of words as soon as he'd heard them. Tears rimmed her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess our daughter's birthday is pretty pointless," she shrugged cynically.

"Honey, I didn't mean to say it like that," he sighed helplessly, placing hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry..."

"You used to care about the little things, Daniel. 'It's the simple moments that make life worthwhile.' You're the one who told me that," Betty reminded him.

He nodded, "I know. I'll just cancel those meetings next Thursday and reschedule," he pulled out his blackberry.

Betty shook her head, "don't go to any trouble. We can have Lilly's party next Saturday. You won't have to cancel any meetings and Dad will be able to come," she grinned slightly.

"Are you sure?" Daniel glanced up from his phone uncertainly.

"I'm sure. It probably works better for everybody. And I don't wanna fight with you on this. I don't wanna fight with you about anything," she admitted.

"I don't want to either," he leaned into her, kissing her lips and pulling her close.

**September 21, 2019**

"Who the hell is Steve?"

"Umm...he works at the review with me. You remember him...I introduced you. You know....the tall blond guy from that banquet earlier this year. And what's with the attitude?" she stepped out of her heels.

"Why is he buying things for Brendan and Caleb?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. Betty's eyes traveled to the opened card in his hand.

"Well he always hears me talking about the kids and...well he knew yesterday was their birthday. He just thought it would be nice. Oh come on, Daniel. Don't give me that look...he's a really nice guy. He's going through a rough time right now. His wife and son died in a car accident seven months ago. I think doing this helps him cope, honestly," she explained.

Daniel let out a sigh, "I'm sorry that happened to him, I really am. But they _have_ a father and you're not looking for a replacement so this needs to be the only time," Daniel told her.

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I really don't see the big deal, but fine. Whatever. I'll tell him to stop being so nice."

"Betty don't you see? This isn't about the kids! He wants you!"

Betty burst into laughter at his assumption, biting her lip when she realized he was serious. "You've got to be joking. Steve? You know that's not true...he's still mourning his wife's death and even if he was looking, I'm pretty sure I'd be the last place he'd look. And it's inappropriate because he knows I'm married to a millionaire hunk," Betty winked at him playfully, noticing he didn't share her sentiment.

"I'm serious, Betty. The thing I remember most about that guy is the moment I turned my back, he was making every attempt to flirt with you. Or are you just choosing to ignore the obvious?" he wondered.

"Daniel, why are you acting so jealous? The only person its obvious to is you! I really don't think that's the case...but I'll tell him to not give anymore presents to the kids, okay? Just drop it," she brushed past him frustrated, loudly closing the bathroom door. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. It was gonna be a long night.

**February 14, 2020**

"Betty...can you hear me?" Daniel pulled his cell phone away from his ear, shielding it from the heavy wind and rain. "Hello?" he said, quickly moving inside the hotel.

"Okay, I can hear you now. So what did they say?" Betty wondered, sitting on one of the barstools in the kitchen.

"I can't fly out of here tonight. All commercial flights out of Miami are grounded and I can't charter any private planes...it's too big of a risk. They put me up in a hotel for the night," he explained, folding his umbrella up. Betty let out a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could've found a way to come back early so we could spend Valentine's together," he apologized.

"It's okay...you're CEO...someone's gotta do the work," she forced a smile, feeling the tears creep into her eyes.

"Don't cry, Betty," he said softly when she got quiet. She wiped at her eyes on the other side of the phone, clearing her throat.

"I'm not crying," Betty told him in her calmest voice. He wasn't convinced.

"Mommy, what's a matter?" she turned toward the familiar voice of her little boy.

"I'm fine honey...go back to sleep," she told him, giving him a smile.

"Is that Caleb or Brendan?" Daniel heard the exchange. "Caleb," she replied.

"I tried...I can't sleep," Caleb rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"You wanna talk to Daddy?" she asked, holding the phone out for him. He nodded with a smile and she picked him up, sitting him on her lap.

"Hi Daddy," Caleb answered happily. "Hey buddy. Why aren't you in bed?" Daniel grinned, sitting in a lobby chair.

"I was...I can't sleep. When are you coming home daddy? Are gonna be at our basketball game?" he wondered. Daniel put a hand to his forehead. He'd totally forgotten about the boys' little league basketball game in a couple of days. He had to do better.

"I'm gonna try to get out of here tomorrow. And I'll definitely be at the game. In the front row with your mom," Daniel told him.

"You promise?"

Daniel could imagine the gleam in his son's eyes, and suddenly missed his family terribly. "I promise Caleb."

**August 17, 2021**

Daniel trudged up the staircase of his home, body aching from a grueling day at the office. He massaged the side of his neck, letting out a big yawn. He looked at the grandmother clock on the far wall and glanced in on the kids, knowing they fell asleep hours ago. He neared the end of the hall, opening the door to his bedroom suite.

What he noticed about his wife first was her posture, not the sleek pencil skirt perfectly hugging her curves or nicely accented teal cardigan he'd given her for her birthday this year. She sat on the footstool at the end of their king-sized bed, glancing toward him.

"Hey...what's up?" Daniel wondered apprehensively, loosening his tie.

"'What's up?' What's up is that I've been sitting here for three hours hoping that I would be wrong about something," she stood, crossing her arms.

"Wrong about what, Betty? I don't have a clue what you're talking about," he let out an annoyed sigh. She paused, brown eyes studying him.

"You really don't remember, do you? Wow," he saw the tears fill her eyes and then it dawned on him.

August 17th. The bridge. He'd proposed ten years ago today. It hadn't been extravagant. But it was romantic, and he knew Betty would take romance over that other stuff any day. They'd made a habit of celebrating at Adagio's every year, since it was the restaurant they went to right after he popped the question.

"Oh, dammit! Betty...I'm an idiot," he closed his eyes momentarily. "I seriously don't even know what day it is, I've just been so..."

"So..._what _Daniel? You've been so dedicated to your job you don't even know what's going on around here anymore. It's like all you care about is work," Betty accused him, stepping out of her black pumps.

"You never forget, Daniel. At least not when it comes to us. You never _used to_, anyway," he didn't miss the hurt in her voice, and it made him feel awful.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just had some loose ends to tie up at work...and you know how crazy things have been lately," Daniel reached out to rub her arms, but she stepped away from his touch.

"Loose ends...yeah I bet..." she muttered, but he heard her. "What? What's that supposed to mean?" he wondered, upset.

She faced him, running a hand through her hair. "Melody? Your busty-model prototype assistant? Was she the one keeping you at work?"

Betty was angry. Daniel knew she had to have been to say something like that. "Are you serious right now? You think something's going on? Oh come on, Betty..." Daniel shook his head, breathing deeply to control his frustration.

"Yeah, I'm serious right now, _Daniel_," she put her hands on her hips.

"What you're implying is just...you _know_ damn well that I would _never_ do that you or to the kids! I'm not my father!" he yelled, angry tears welling the surface of both their eyes. They were silent for a few moments, just staring at each other.

"You really think I'd do that?" she heard him ask incredulously. There was pain in his eyes.

She shouldn't have said it, and she knew it. "No," Betty said quietly. He moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you. I wouldn't hurt you like that," Daniel looked deep into her eyes, the fading anger and confusion he felt mirrored in her gaze. "I know you wouldn't..." her eyes welled to the brink, resting her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I promise I'll make this up to you. We'll do something special tomorrow night, or have a weekend getaway...anything. Just tell me what to do to make this right," he grabbed her hands.

"Let's talk about it later, okay?" he heard her voice break as she turned to move out of his reach.

**December 23, 2021  
**

"What? No, you've got to be kidding me," Daniel told one of his accountants, pacing his office. "I'm sorry sir. They want to buy Meade Publications out. I know you don't want to hear this, Mr. Meade, but this is likely for the best, with the way things have been going-"

"Please don't tell me what's best for MY company! My father built Meade Publications through years of hard work and now you just want me to give up? Sell out to some new, big name corporation just because things aren't going perfectly? No, I'm not doing it. I won't!" Daniel yelled, feeling his pulse race.

"You may not have a choice, sir."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel crossed his arms.

The accountant sighed, wiping his brow. "They want to meet with you formally in a few days but…the decision may be out of your control. Meade no longer has the monetary means to keep all of its magazines afloat. I'm sorry, Mr. Meade."

- -

Hours later, Daniel slammed the front door of his home, laughter and loud off-key piano notes coming from the family room. He glanced in as he walked past and Betty turned her head toward him.

"What's with all the noise?" he already had a headache, this was only making it worse. Betty stood from her kneeling position by the tree, handing an ornament to Caleb.

"Daddy's home!" he heard Liliana's small feet bang against the floor in a rush to meet him before he saw her emerge from the hallway. She wrapped her tiny arms around his legs, her innocent blue eyes staring up into his hopefully.

"Lilly, you're supposed to be in bed, remember?" Betty raised an eyebrow at her baby girl.

"Why's she supposed to be in bed?" Daniel wondered. It was barely seven o'clock.

"Well, she's got a low-grade fever. I gave her some medicine and told her to lay down and so she could watch her favorite movie," Betty made a silly face at her, making her giggle.

Daniel picked Liliana up, placing his forehead against hers. "She's really warm," he glanced at Betty, "you should've taken her to the doctor."Betty ignored his accusatory tone, prying her from his arms.

"Daniel, you just came from outside. And I checked her temperature fifteen minutes ago. She'll be fine," she reassured him. "Come on Lilly, Daddy will tuck you in later, okay?" Betty disappeared around the corner.

Daniel walked into the study, leaning against the mantle and staring into the roaring fireplace. Betty startled him a few moments later, placing a hand on his arm.

"You okay? How was the meeting?" she stared into his eyes. It was a simple enough question, not a simple way to tell your wife that they were about to lose everything.

"Didn't go too well. Hartley Publishing wants to buy Meade out. And there's nothing I can do about it," Daniel shrugged, massaging his temples.

"What? No, there must be something-"

"No. There's nothing. There's nothing I can do," he raised his voice, seeing her frown.

"Daniel, have you been drinking?" Betty took a step closer to him, smelling his breath. He rolled his eyes, "I just had one drink. I'm so stressed..."

"Okay, okay. Honey, let's just sit down and talk about this," she lightly grabbed his arm.

He jerked away, shaking his head, "No. I don't wanna talk right now. After all these years of hard work. Hell, all of dad's years of hard work...they're just going to take the company away...from right out under me! I can't fix this, Betty. I can't..." Daniel's head was pounding now.

"Hey!" he stormed back into the adjoining family room, "quiet it down in here! I can't think straight!" Isabella looked up from the baby grand piano, startled at the tone of his voice. Caleb and Brendon stopped wrestling on the floor, bright brown eyes staring at him. "And pick this mess up off the floor! You're old enough to clean up after yourself!"

"Daniel!" Betty scolded him, pulling him away from the kids. "What's gotten into you? Don't talk to the kids like that. You know Bella's got a recital in five days, she's got to practice somewhere," intense brown eyes bore into his.

He glanced back at the scene in the living room, immediately feeling guilty. "I'm sorry...you guys don't have to clean that up now," Daniel told the boys, who were putting Christmas ornaments in the proper place.

"You can play Bella," her brown eyes looked tearful as she glanced down at the keys. "I said play!" he said forcefully, eliciting cries from his eldest daughter.

"Daddy..." Bella choked out as she started to cry. Betty moved to her side, glaring at her husband. "Ugh...Daniel, why don't you just..."

Daniel had seen that look before. Disappointment. Anger. Hurt. All wrapped up into those brown depths. All directed towards him. "I'm..." Daniel felt himself about to lose it. He turned on his heel, walking out of the front door in a hurry.

**- - -**

**I decided to throw the name Hartley in there for fun, just because Cal Hartley seems like the type to do something like that. Hope you liked, please review!  
**


	6. Moment of Intervention

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty...or 'It's a Wonderful Life'.  
**_

_**Sorry for the delay...thanks for reading! Thanks for all the story alerts and favorites...I appreciate it!**_

* * *

Daniel stepped on to the balcony outside his old office in the Meade Building, the cold December wind whipping around him.

_"We don't wanna be late for our own engagement party do we?" _

_"I'm sure they'd understand..."_

He laughed cynically, as a memory of Betty came to him.

That seemed like forever ago. Well it was, really. They were much younger then, nothing but the future in front of them and lots of happiness to look forward to. A lot of good that did him now. Without the company his father had built and he'd worked so hard to sustain, Daniel would become what he feared most: a failure.

He didn't even spend time with his kids anymore. He hated seeing tears in his girls eyes, especially when it was because of him. The last few months had been a series of disappointments, one after another. When it came down to it, he still couldn't do anything right.

Daniel glanced down at the streets below, small snowflakes falling down one after another, each becoming engulfed by the wind, carried away.

Tears filled his eyes as a thought occurred to him. It'd be so easy to just let it all go, fly away into the wind with the falling snow.

He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath...

"Help!" a voice startled him. It seemed to be coming from the other side of the ledge. Daniel hurried over to where the voice came from.

"Help!" the young woman yelled again. Daniel peered over the side, realizing she was clinging to the edge of the balcony for dear life.

"Oh my God. Okay I'm gonna help you," Daniel kneeled down, anchoring himself so he wouldn't fall with her. "Okay, grab my hand, you can do it. Just hold on to me!" he saw the fear in her eyes as she found the courage to grab a hold of him.

Daniel pulled with the majority of this weight, taking hold of her other hand in the process. With one final pull, he was finally able to bring her back onto solid ground.

He collapsed in fatigue, glancing over at her. She was an average build, fair-skinned black woman he didn't recognize. Maybe she worked at one of the magazines, he surmised, standing to his feet and helping her do the same. How she'd gotten on this balcony was a mystery to him.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, looking up at him.

"How'd you...what were you doing out here?" Daniel wondered, too tired, too exasperated to feel cold.

"Just getting some fresh air. I slipped...thank God you were out here," she told him. Daniel raised an eyebrow. The balcony seemed empty when he'd come out a few moments ago. Something was up with this girl, he just wasn't sure what.

"You slipped? Off the balcony?" he was skeptical, but trying not to be judgmental. She nodded, rubbing her gloved hands together.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Daniel called her bluff, the look in her brown eyes weren't convincing. She was terrified.

"You were gonna jump, weren't you? Then you changed your mind," he said, watching her shake her head.

"No. I jumped to save you," her voice changed, as did the scared look in her eyes.

Daniel felt his heart leap in his chest. "What?"

"Daniel, you were the one that was going to jump. I did what I did to save your life."

Daniel narrowed his gaze, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

The young woman gave him a small grin and let out a sigh. "You were the one thinking about jumping. If you hadn't have heard me scream for help, what would you have done?"

He swallowed hard, looking into her eyes. She had a sense of calm about her, it was starting to scare him. "I wasn't actually going to do it...although..." he trailed off.

"Although what?" she wondered.

"Everyone would be a lot better off without me. My wife, my kids...and pretty soon there won't be a company that needs me," Daniel shrugged helplessly.

"You really think so, huh?" she asked him again, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you anyway? How do you know my name?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She grinned, extending her right hand. "My name's Gabrielle. Nice to finally meet you, Daniel."

Daniel shook her hand reluctantly, albeit briefly. This girl wasn't working with a full deck of cards. Of course she recognized him. They were at the Meade building and his name was Daniel Meade. Certainly she'd gotten a glimpse of him before.

"Nice to _finally _meet me? Okay, what's this really all about? Seriously," he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pea coat, the snowfall getting heavier.

"This is about you, Daniel. I'm your guardian angel. Well, AS2 actually," Gabrielle corrected herself. Daniel rested a gloved hand under his chin. Why was he still talking to her?

"AS2?" he asked with a smirk on his face, slightly amused.

"Angel, 2nd class. I don't have my wings just yet. That's where you come in," she smiled.

Daniel nodded in understanding, "oh of course. So you're my guardian angel. From...let me guess- heaven? And you're here to help me."

"Yes. That's exactly right. Now we're getting somewhere."

He shook his head, "this is insane. Why am I even talking to you?"

Gabrielle shrugged, still wearing a smile. "It's not everyday you get to meet your guardian angel. I've watched you grow up from a baby into the man standing in front of me. You've lived quite an amazing life, Daniel. Why would you throw it all away because of money?"

Daniel took a deep breath, gazing out at the city lights. "It's not just the money. It's everything. Everyone would be better off if I'd never been born."

"You sure about that?" she questioned.

"I'm pretty positive," he replied. Gabrielle looked at the tears that had filled his eyes. She looked up to the skies, a small thought occurring to her. "It just might work," she said to herself, his attention moving back to her.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

"Okay then, you've never been born," she said simply.

Daniel looked at her dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"You've never been born. You don't exist," Gabrielle explained, watching him frown.

"Look, it's been nice talking with you Gabrielle. You take care of yourself," Daniel nodded in her direction, just wanting to get out of there.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going home," he said apprehensively.

"Daniel, you _don't have_ a home, remember? You were never born," she stressed to him. He studied her face, rolling his eyes and turning around, headed toward the exit.

Maybe getting her wings was going be harder than she thought.

* * *

**What happens when Daniel sees what the world is like without him in it? (That would be creepy and kind of cool to see, I think).  
**

**Stay Tuned**! **Hope those of you who haven't seen the movie are enjoying the story thus far :o) As always, review please...even if it's just one word. Thanks!**


	7. Some Kind of Mistake

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty...or 'It's a Wonderful Life'.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Daniel turned on his heel in the Meade lobby, turning towards Gabrielle in frustration. "Stop following me, okay? Look, I don't know what you want..."

Gabrielle let out a sigh, smiling at him. "Daniel, I don't want anything from you. I just want you to trust me. I _am_ your guardian angel. And I'm here to help you."

Daniel shook his head, exiting the building. He looked toward the sky, noticing the snow had stopped falling. He felt for his phone, realizing he needed to call the car, but didn't feel it in his pocket.

"That's strange..." Daniel said to himself, perplexed. He knew his phone had been in his pocket before.

"What's wrong, Daniel? Having trouble finding your phone? That's because there _is_ no phone...not registered to you anyway. Because you don't exist," she told him, praying he would understand.

He looked back at her angrily, shaking his head. "You're out of your mind lady," he muttered, passing by a Salvation Army volunteer.

"Hmm…now isn't that something," Gabrielle paused for a second, watching the volunteer move the bell in her hands. Daniel looked at her, but kept right on walking.

"What are you talking about now?" he stepped onto the curb and waved down a taxi. One stopped for him after a couple seconds, and she slid behind him into the backseat.

"Don't you know? Every time a bell rings, an angel gets their wings," she stated matter-of-factly.

Daniel scooted away from her, rolling his eyes. "I promise, if you keep this up, I'm gonna have to call the cops," he told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Without your mobile device? And what are you going to tell them? There's an angel following me, please help? I'm sure that'll go over really well Daniel," Gabrielle smiled at him, patting his shoulder. Daniel was getting angry with her, she could tell, but he knew she had him beat. "I guess this is something you'll have to see to believe. So where are we headed? Your 'home'?" she quoted mockingly.

"I'm going home. I don't know where you're off to. Maybe the looney bin," he glared at her.

Gabrielle snorted, "people still call it that? I thought they stopped using that term back in my day," she looked out the window thoughtfully, unknowingly getting a weird glance from the cab driver.

Daniel was almost afraid to ask. "Back in your day huh? There's no way you're older than me," he looked her over once. "Well…I wasn't when I died forty years ago," Gabrielle looked back at him, and the cab driver narrowly missed rear-ending another vehicle.

"What are you smokin' lady?" the cabbie's thick New York accent and stale breath turned her nose.

"Don't pay her any mind," Daniel waved it off, noticing they were around the corner from his condo.

"Actually, you can let us out here," he reached for his wallet, unable to find it. "Okay, what'd you do with it?" Daniel asked accusingly.

"What I do with what? Your wallet? People that don't exist don't carry around loose change, Daniel," Gabrielle stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He sighed once more, closing his eyes and placing a hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry," she said simply, snapping her fingers. Daniel opened his eyes, realizing they weren't in the cab anymore.

"What the…?" he looked around curiously, recognizing the familiar entrance of his building. He glanced at Gabrielle, who was calmly leaning against the opposite wall. She locked eyes with him, smirking at the stunned look on his face.

"What?" she shrugged, feigning innocence.

"How did you…we were…" Daniel found himself utterly speechless as he searched for comprehension. "Okay, now you're starting to scare me," he began backing away from her.

"Don't be scared. I promise I'll warn you next time I do that," she answered simply. He slowly turned around, entering the building. Daniel lightly knocked on his own front door, his frustration mounting.

"Betty?" his knocking became more deliberate, more impatient. "Betty…open up. I-lost my keys," he said loudly.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a timid-looking older lady. Daniel took an unintentional step backward, shocked at the sight in front of him.

"Can I help you?" she asked quietly, staring at Daniel.

"Umm…I'm…" Daniel stuttered, "Where's Betty? Betty Meade?" It probably sounded like the dumbest question in the world to her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry son. There's no Betty that lives here," she answered. "I'm sorry," she quickly closed the door. Daniel stood motionless for a few moments, taking a deep breath.

"There must be some mistake," he said more to himself than to Gabrielle. She followed him out of the hallway, into the main entrance.

"Maybe this isn't the right…" Daniel trailed off as he spotted the familiar address outside. He leaned against the door, looking defeated.

"No…this is definitely the right building, Daniel. Betty's not here. There is no Mrs. Daniel Meade because there isn't a Daniel Meade. Are you at least _starting_ to believe me now?" Gabrielle crossed her arms.

He released a deep breath, shaking his head. "Where's my mother?" his head shot up. Gabrielle clasped her hands together, eyes cast downward.

"What? Is she…" Daniel felt tears fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry…Claire passed away almost fifteen years ago," she started to explain.

"What? No she didn't…my mom's getting older, but she's still healthy. She's still-"

Gabrielle placed a hand on his shoulder, "Daniel," she interjected. "She's gone."

Daniel's stomach churned with anxiety. "Can you take me to her? Please."

- - -

Daniel kneeled down in front of Claire's grave, touching the headstone. A tear fell from his eye as he wiped it away. "2007? How did this happen?" he looked up at Gabrielle helplessly.

"An overdose…antidepressants. The alcohol wasn't much help either," she began.

"What? Mom stopped…she stopped drinking when-"

"She stopped drinking for you. You were her motivation for getting through rehab. But you were never born. When your brother Alex came back as Alexis, she thought maybe she could get back on her feet. But Alexis was so determined to take over Meade and seek revenge on Bradford…it just made things worse. You weren't there to soften Alexis up…to stop her from going down that destructive path. Remember when she rushed you to the hospital because you'd taken too many pills? You were in Bradford's car...because of your incident, Bradford never got behind the wheel and never died in that crash. But without you, that didn't happen. Alexis succeeded with her plan to kill Bradford, and voted her former ally, Wilhelmina Slater, out of Mode. Alexis became consumed with more greed and hatred in her heart, and no one, not even your mother, could stop her. Your mother was extremely depressed over your father's death and once she learned Alexis was responsible, it was all too much," Gabrielle explained, watching him stare at the gravestones in disbelief.

"This can't be happening," he said.

"I'm sorry…but it is, Daniel."

"No. I need see Betty," he stood from his position in the snow.

"Are you sure about that?" Gabrielle was apprehensive.

"_Yes_, I'm sure! Where's my wife?" he grabbed her shoulders, looking into her dark brown eyes.

Gabrielle nodded, knowing he wasn't going to like what he saw. "Okay then. I'll take you to her."

* * *

**Review please! I love hearing what you think!**


	8. Another Life, Another Time

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty...or 'It's a Wonderful Life'.  
**_

_**Your reviews are awesome...thanks everybody!  
**_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Daniel walked beside Gabrielle, dodging the crowd that was doing last minute holiday shopping.

"Up the street here…she works at one of the medical offices," she replied. Daniel frowned. Betty doing anything medical didn't sound right.

"She's a secretary," Gabrielle must've read his thoughts.

"A what?"

Gabrielle stopped in front of one of the buildings. "She should be getting off any minute," she told him, stepping aside.

Daniel's heart was racing. Surely Betty would clear this up…she always made everything okay.

He didn't recognize her at first...because the woman he saw wasn't the Betty he knew. There wasn't any light in her eyes, no radiant smile, and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"Betty?" he said more to himself, watching as she started her way through the crowd. "Betty," Daniel said louder this time, taking a few steps and lightly touching her arm.

She spun around on her heel, clutching her purse and looking up at him. He was hopeful, desperate to see anything. A look of recognition, a smile, a hug. But nothing.

"Yes?" she looked perplexed, eyeing the tall handsome man in front of her. Daniel's eyes raked over her. She looked worn down, exhausted with bags under her eyes, and something else he never liked to see… sadness.

"You don't know me?" he swallowed hard over the lump in his throat.

She shook her head, "umm…no. I'm sorry… I've got to go," she said in a small voice, quickly turning away from him.

"Wait," He reached for her again, she moved away from him, glancing at him confused.

"I'm Daniel. Remember? It's me Betty! It's Daniel," he grabbed her shoulders forcefully, looking deep into the eyes that were so familiar to him. "This isn't you Betty. You're a writer, a _brilliant _writer," he said, as she stared blankly up at him.

"We have four beautiful children- Isabella, Brendan, Caleb, and Liliana. Lily- she looks just like you…she has your spirit. And the boys…they're as stubborn as me," he felt himself losing his resolve as tears sprung to the surface.

"You're a wonderful mother, Betty. I don't tell you enough but you're amazing. I'm your husband. We live at 3738 Winchester boulevard- you _have_ to remember!"

She frowned, struggling to get out of his grip. "I _don't_ know you!"

He brought his lips to hers frantically and she pushed away from him, "Please get off of me! Help!" Betty cried out in desperation, finally breaking away from him as bystanders watched the scene unfold.

"Betty, wait!" he walked briskly after her on the poorly shoveled sidewalk. She glanced behind her worriedly, trying to stay ahead of him.

"Let her go Daniel," Gabrielle grabbed his arm. Daniel's dejected gaze followed the unfamiliar woman as she hurriedly walked away from him, disappearing into the crowd.

"I don't- she doesn't… know me," tears streamed down his face as he cried silently.

"Don't you see? Betty never got the job at Mode because Bradford never needed to hire her to help you do your job. You weren't there to help Ignacio's immigration status, and Wilhelmina couldn't bribe someone she'd never met, so he wasn't ever able to come back to the states. All she needed was a push in the right direction…but she never got it. Betty settled for a job as a secretary to help with the rent and never got a chance to live her dream. She's a very selfless individual...but I'm telling you something you already know," Gabrielle explained.

"Betty and Walter married…she got pregnant soon after. She never quite realized the confident, intelligent young woman she could be, so she settled for her first boyfriend, thinking that was her only chance at love. Of course he wasn't any good to her in the end…he left her about ten years ago. Now she's got two mouths to feed and only one source of income-"

"I can't listen to this…" Daniel moved away from her.

"I know it's hard to listen to…but it's what happened."

"When it comes down to it, money can always be replaced. It's all those other little things that can't," Gabrielle stuffed her hands in her coat pockets, observing the somber man in front of her.

"Daniel don't you see...you really had a wonderful life." The words hit him hard then, as he stared at her hopelessly.

"I can't deal with this…I want everything to go back to how it was…" he broke down, collapsing on a nearby bench.

"I just want to _live again_, Gabrielle. Please...I wanna live again," Daniel cried, head in his hands.

* * *

**I knew I could've written this chapter as Betty being extremely happy or extremely sad and kind of lonely. I wanted to parallel with the movie, so I wrote her in the way I did, kind of a timid person that never came out of her shell and never got the necessary push to be all she could be. **

**I forgot all the details of Ignacio's immigration issues, but mentioned it for dramatic effect.  
**

**Also, I didn't want to make it seem like being a secretary is a bad thing (clearly it's not), but for the Betty that Daniel knows, its a far cry from the businesswoman she's become.**

**I always appreciate feedback, next chapter up likely next Monday after my exam. Thanks for reading.  
**


	9. Truly Blessed

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty...or 'It's a Wonderful Life'.  
**_

_**Your reviews are awesome...thanks everybody! Sorry for the delay...LOST season premiere and studying got in the way.**_

_**WARNING: If you don't like corny happy endings, don't read this chapter. That is all :o)  
**_

* * *

"Daniel?" he felt someone touch his shoulder.

He lifted his head up, Amanda staring down at him with concern. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing," Amanda wrapped her coat tightly around her.

Daniel's heart suddenly beat a little faster. "You know me?" he questioned.

Amanda scoffed, rolling her eyes, "uh..._do I know you_? Betty's sent out mini-search parties looking for you. She's worried sick about you," she answered, in typical Amanda fashion. He'd never been so happy to see her in his life.

Daniel's smile widened as he stood from the stoop, wrapping Amanda in an embrace. She was caught off guard, nearly falling backwards, "Daniel! What's gotten into you?" she asked, apprehensively returning the hug.

"Amanda, it's snowing...it's snowing!" he exclaimed, looking into her confused hazel eyes.

"Yeah...but it's New York. And December. Seriously, Daniel are you alright? You're acting weird...how much did you have to drink?" Daniel's light laughter filled the air between them, and he gave her another hug.

"Thanks Amanda...don't worry about me...I'll be fine. Merry Christmas," Daniel gave her hand a squeeze, hailing a cab. Amanda stood flabbergasted on the busy sidewalk, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets as Daniel closed the cab door behind him. Her phone started to ring as she shook the cobwebs from her head.

"Hello? Hey honey...yeah...I just did actually. Don't worry...I'm on my way home. I love you too."

-

Daniel quickly made his way through the hustle and bustle of the crowded street, anxious to get back to the familiar condo he called home. He finally made his way up the steps, running down the hall and opened the familiar door. There was no older woman to greet him, just the sound of faint Christmas music meeting his ears, and the smell of pine and baking pie filling his senses.

"Betty? Betty?" he looked around frantically, into the den.

"DAD!" Brendan and Caleb exclaimed, running to greet him.

"Kids!" he kneeled down, hugging his boys tightly. "I missed you guys so much," he kissed their foreheads, ruffling their brown locks.

"Where'd you go Dad?" Brendan wrapped his arm around Daniel's neck.

"I just needed some fresh air. I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, I-"

"Daddy?" Isabella stood in the foyer, grinning slightly. "Hi Bella," she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, big hazel eyes staring into his.

"I'm wonderful. I love you guys. Don't ever forget that okay?" tears filled his eyes, as he smoothed her thick curls down.

"I love you too, Daddy," Isabella said, hugging him again. Daniel looked over his oldest daughters shoulder, seeing his wife enter the family room.

"Daniel?" Betty's gaze fell on her husband and children. She dropped her cell phone on the ground with a thud, as relief washed over her features. Daniel quickly stood from his crouched position, walking towards her and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I was so worried about you," she explained, pulling slightly away from him. "Are you okay?" she studied his features, the intense look in his blue eyes.

"I am now," he replied, stepping closer to her.

"God, Betty," tears filled his eyes as he stared down into her brown depths, holding her face in his hands, "I love you so so much. You and the kids are my life...it was never about the money or Mode, it's about us, our family. It'll _always_ be about us. I'm sorry it took me until tonight to remember how blessed we are. I promise I'll never take what I have for granted again. _Never_." He wiped the tears from her flushed cheeks, and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh, Daniel," she cried into his cold peacoat, wet with melted snow. "I love you too," she grinned through her tears, warming his cold hands with her own.

"Daddy!" Daniel turned on his heel, his youngest daughter's voice was like music to his ears. She appeared around the corner a second later, clad in Disney pajamas and wearing a bright smile.

"Lilly," he leaned down, picking her up in his arms. "I'm all better now, Daddy," Liliana exclaimed, kissing Daniel on the cheek.

"You are?" he smiled at her, her blue eyes shining.

"Yep. Mommy said my fever is all gone," she told him.

"Well how about that?" Daniel kissed Liliana's forehead, glancing at Betty.

"Why are you sad, Daddy?" she wondered, seeing remnants of tears in his eyes. He shook his head, grinning at her.

"I'm not sad, honey. I'm just happy. Really happy. I love you, Lilly-bear," he smiled. "I love you, Daddy," Liliana clung to his neck. Betty smiled at the scene before her, feeling her heart swell in contentment.

"Daniel I've got a surprise for you," Betty told him, wiping a final tear from her eye.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, it seems as if word travels fast around these parts. Let's just say that there are a lot of people that don't want Cal Hartley running a company with the Meade name behind it," she began.

"Okay..."

"After you left, I called your mom because I was worried and told her what was going on. Your mother then made some phone calls to some old friends...and frenemies," Betty smirked, turning as the doorbell rang.

"What do you mean?" Daniel eyed her as she walked toward the foyer. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Maybe," Betty answered, glancing through the peephole. Daniel watched as she opened the door, revealing Claire on the other side of the threshold.

"Mom," Daniel smiled, walking to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi darling," Claire kissed his cheek, "don't ever scare us like that again," she told him in his ear. He nodded in understanding, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hi grandma," Liliana said. "Hi sweetheart," she tickled her stomach, making her laugh.

"So what exactly is going on?" Daniel wondered, following his wife and mother into the family room. "I was absolutely terrified when I heard about Cal Hartley's plans. He knows nothing about running a publishing company, let alone Meade. I've been in touch with some old family friends...let's just say Cal Hartley won't be touching anything with the Meade name now," Claire told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Claire replied confidently. "A few gifts here and there and one in particular from Wilhelmina Slater will ensure that the company will be ours for quite some time," she explained.

Daniel's jaw dropped. "Wilhelmina? She...gave the company money?"

Claire nodded. "Even though Wilhelmina and our family had issues, she doesn't want to see the company she worked so hard for go under to some big-name hot shot."

Daniel's eyes drifted to Betty. She was grinning broadly, staring up at him with love in her eyes. "Wow...this is amazing," Daniel told them, his eyes studying the large Christmas tree.

"It is isn't it?" Claire smiled, watching her other grandchildren join them in the room.

"You don't know the value of things until you don't have them anymore," he said, his eyes finding Betty's. She moved next to him, and he wrapped his free arm around her.

"We're really fortunate. To have our health, our family...but most of all each other," Daniel felt the emotion rising in him, and Betty tiptoed to meet his lips.

Daniel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and Betty pulled away from him slightly so he could reach it. The message was from an unknown number, but he opened it anyway. It read:

_Remember- no man is a failure who has the friends and family you do. _

_Thanks for the wings! Your friend,_

_Gabrielle._

Daniel smiled to himself. "Who's that?" Betty wondered, glancing at the message.

He let out a content sigh, placing the phone back in his pocket. "Just a good friend."

"Look Daddy," Liliana pointed to the tree, the small bells at the top chiming as Isabella moved past to the piano. "Teacher says, every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings."

"That's right honey," he smiled at her, feeling a warmth unlike no other radiating from within his soul.

* * *

**Okay, hope that was a decent chapter guys. Even though this is where the movie ends, I'm going to add a short chapter after this. Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed.**


	10. Precious Moments

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Ugly Betty...or 'It's a Wonderful Life'.  
**_

**Thanks so much for reading this story! I've loved writing it!

* * *

**

**December 25, 2021**

Daniel adjusted himself in the plushness of his pillow, his blue eyes resting on the sleeping figure before him. He smiled to himself, listening to the steady sound of Betty's breathing. He brought his hand to her cheek, lightly brushing strands of hair out of her face. Betty stirred, squinting her eyes at the morning sun rays.

"Merry Christmas beautiful," Daniel leaned over, kissing her lips gently. She grinned, stretching slightly.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, snuggling up next to him.

"Is the heat on?" Betty looked up into his eyes.

"It _is_ a little cold," he rubbed her arms, pulling the comforter up around them. Daniel leaned over to his nightstand, grabbing the remote that controlled the fireplace and pointing it toward the other side of the room. "There we go," he said satisfactorily when he saw the flames, wrapping his arms around her once more.

"Much better," she let out a content sigh, burying her nose in the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Daniel asked, glancing down at her. "Hmm...only about every hour for the last couple of days...but you know I'll never grow tired of hearing it," she kissed his neck, giggling to herself.

"Have I _shown_ you how much I love you lately?" Betty asked. Daniel smirked as she left a trail of kisses down his neck.

"I don't know...what did you have in mind?" his blue eyes found her brown, staring at him seductively from under the comforter.

She met his lips, kissing them tenderly...

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Daniel and Betty jumped apart, startled as their door swung open to reveal four bright-eyed children.

"Could have sworn I locked that," Betty said to herself, knowing that the kids would've gotten an eyeful if they'd come in five minutes later.

Daniel bit back a laugh, sitting upright in bed. "It's Christmas? Lily are you sure?" he scratched his head unknowingly, picking Liliana and placing her in between the two of them.

"Yes, Daddy...I looked downstairs and Santa came," Liliana said, trying to reassure him.

"He did?" Daniel raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

Isabella laughed at him, "Dad, stop being silly. Let's go downstairs," Isabella leaned on the side of the bed.

"Yeah, come on Mom, let's open presents!" Brendan and Caleb tugged on her arm.

"Okay...hold on, hold on," Betty released herself from their grasp, sliding out of bed and wrapping her thick robe around her.

"First things first boys...breakfast _then_ presents," Daniel reminded them, scooting out of his bed and sliding on his slippers. They nodded reluctantly, each grabbing Betty's hand and dragging her out of the room. Betty glanced back toward him as she disappeared around the corner, an amused look gracing her features.

"Daddy, can I help mom with the waffles?" Isabella asked turning to look at him as they walked out of their bedroom.

"I wanna help!" Liliana chimed in.

"How about we all do part of the breakfast this year? Lily can help me with the bacon and eggs, and Bella you help your mom with the waffles. And the twins can do something simple...like... the toast," Daniel suggested with a smile.

"Okay," his oldest daughter replied, heading into the kitchen with her little sister. He stared at his family for a moment, taking it all in. Their kids really were something else...but he cherished every smile, every laugh, and every tender moment with them. Life was a precious gift, one he'd never take for granted again...especially the one he was living.

"Dad! Brendan broke the toaster!" he heard Isabella say, and shook himself from his reverie. Daniel smiled to himself and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, hoping there was a new toaster oven wrapped neatly under the tree.

* * *

**Just a random scene...hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought...I'd love to know :0)**


End file.
